Behind the Ivy Leaves
by Susan Drakian
Summary: Tom finds himself in another world, having traveled to a fairy tale land through an archway covered by Ivy Vines. 50 years later Hermione Granger finds herself in the same perdicement. Together they must find a way back to their own world and their own times. But will they want to leave each other and the peace they have found? (I suck at summary's)


**Authors Note: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I profit from this. This is for fun. Sorry this took so long. (I've been promising this story for months!) I kept having computer issues. So why power was out from the aftermath of hurricane sandy, I had a LOT of time to write. Sorry for the shortness, chapter two is being written and will be up shortly, probably within the week.) I don't have a beta for this I tried correcting it the best to my abilities. Please leave a review! **

**October 31****st**** 1945 **

It was a cold grey autumn morning, most of the leaves on the grounds of Hogwarts had fallen, leaving the grass covered in multi colored damp leaves. There was a heavy smell of damp earth, rain, and something that was uniquely part of the autumn equinox, sandalwood maybe. Frankincense could be smelled coming from the greenhouses, it was essential in many advance potions so there were always some growing but it just blended well with the other natural scents of this time of year.

It was the one time out of the year Tom Riddle really felt at peace with himself and people around him, however the period of tranquility was easily broken and he was harshly reminded of that when he was pulled out of his thoughts by an annoying sound.

"Riddle, do you have any plans for Hogsmead this weekend?"

Tom he looked away from the window he had been looking out of to find the source of the interruption. It was Kendra McNair a petite blonde seventh year girl in his class and one of his loyal death eaters. She was pale like the rest of his fellow Slytherins but her skin mirrored that of virgin snow and she was one of the most protected females in his house. Not that he cared about such things.

"No, I don't. Why do you ask?" He let his annoyance creep into his voice he didn't like being interrupted and his followers knew such.

Kendra looked over at a drawling Professor Binns who was rattling on about the massacre of vampires in the sixteenth century. And lowered her voice just in case she would be over heard. Which was impossible considering the only ones in this class were two sleeping Raven claw's , other death eaters, and Binns who never noticed anything.

"Forgive me my lord, I didn't mean to interrupt your thoughts, you have been looking so tired lately, I thought you would like to take the opportunity to rest. I was going to distract the others so you could get some peace but if you have plans…"

"Thank you Kendra. But, that wont be necessary. I have plans that do not concern you. I will not be in Hogsmead this weekend. I have other things to do."

The bell rang and he shut is book sharply irritated and threw his bag over his shoulder and left a pouting Kendra and worried Death eaters behind.

Since he had a free period he went out into the grounds, having gotten all his homework done during Professor Binn's lesson. Listening at the same time of course. History was important. If one understood history. One could avoid past mistakes. But he was a master of multitasking. Helped that he enchanted his quill to take important notes why he caught up with the overwhelming amount of homework.

Not many were out on the grounds due to it being a rather chilly autumn afternoon. Perfect weather for him. He much preferred the colder seasons. Autumn and winter. Autumn being his favorite and calmed him considerably, he was in more of a merciful mood to those who pissed him off, well… they got off with a lesser degree of damage than he would have inflicted otherwise.

Tom's feet automatically took him around to the back of the school, He didn't head toward the Quidditch field like other classmates to watch whatever team was practicing. He stole a side long glance at the pitch. He didn't understand peoples enthusiasm. They wasted so much time playing and following the sport they missed out on valuable education. His first rule, rule number one. People were idiots.

No he had much better things to do. Wanting to savor the magic coursing through him. Magic was much more powerful during Halloween and Christmas. Not that many knew that. Who cared that you could increase your own power by tuning into the magic surrounding you. Adding it to your own was most convenient.

His wandering lead him past the Quidditch field and away from the shouting and arguing amongst his pathetic peers. He thought they were lucky that they knew which end of their quill to write with. To a labyrinth just beyond. Made of great hedges that had a different color depending on the weather. Today they matched the trees in the surrounding forest. Red, Gold, Burnt Orange, and Mustard Yellow blended in together. A mist covered the path way.

As he walked through the mist parted around his feet to reveal old stone with moss, weeds , and grass growing between the cracks. Leaves were scattered and occasionally rustled under his feet as he walked over them.

He passed stone benches, and eternally lit torches that were placed strategically along the hedges and crows flew over head he made his way toward the center. Once he got to the center he looked around making sure no one was around, not many came in the labyrinth one of the many reasons he loved this labyrinth.

The center of the labyrinth was a large garden. Currently empty save for ivy that grew amuck everywhere. The stone fountain of a snake, lion, eagle, and badger was covered in it. Each facing a different direction. North, East, South, and west. Lion to the north, Eagle t the east, snake to the south, and the badger faced westward. The water issuing from the mouths of the animals was clear. The center was huge and circle in shape with many different kinds of flowers and magical plants. Some of the plants were moving and a few vines opened up to reveal small mouths and they snapped at passing bugs. The flowers were not in bloom so there was a sort of feeling as if the labyrinth was sleeping.

On either side of each entrance and exit of the center had tall trees that's leaves were half way gone creating a pile of leaves at the base. Seeing as no one was there he went over to his favorite stone bench, the one's who's legs were made up of snakes. Which lay against the hedge in front o the snake part of the fountains.

He lay down on the bench and looked toward the sky. His eyes dark and unfocused with thoughts. He had been having an odd sense all month. Like there was someone or something he was looking for. But what could it be? Certainly it's an object he didn't like people so it seemed absurd that he would be seeking a human companion.

Raising his wand up in front of him to the sky he twirled the yew and phoenix feather wand in front of his eyes. Watching it as If he would get all his answers from the wand. He listened to the wind blowing the leaves.

_I wonder what it is I'm sensing. Surely I wouldn't be feeling like this if there wasn't something important I needed to find. _

As he continued to ponder a sudden surge in the magic around him like an electrical shock gave him pause. Turning his head his sharp eyes looking around trying to find the source of the disturbance. When he found nothing he closed his eyes and took steady breaths and focused on the unfamiliar magic. Honing in on it he locked on it and with his eyes still closed got up and started to fall it.

Pocketing his wand he had a feeling he wouldn't need it. He walked south. Following the magic trail he kept his eyes firmly closed. His fingers gliding along the hedge feeling the branches. Left, Right, straight, right, another right, another left. On and on it went going deeper into it than he had ever gone before, excitement building up in his chest.

He only opened his when the pulse he felt surround him letting him know he was at the source.

The labyrinth to the south must have gone under the mountains, looking behind him he confirmed the path went down into the mountain entrance he found himself in. Ivy clung to the stone wall that replaced hedge he continued forward.

Ten minutes of walking down hill he finally bottomed out, the path from there curved to the left and led him to a large alcove which was bright with light from the glowing flowers that were growing from the ceiling. There were stalactites and stalagmites through out the cave damp with the water that dripped, again from the ceiling.

There was nothing else in the alcove except for an arch way in the middle of the room.

Tom tilted his head and went over to it, examining the white marble that had rune markings written along the arch. He couldn't make them out enough to read them. Like everything else it was covered in moss and Ivy. It had definitely been there for a while.

What was even more interesting were the Ivy vines that created a curtain within the arch itself. The pulsing in the air was originating from the vine curtain. He circled it, behind the archway was the same as in front of the archway except there where no rune markings.

Tom circled back around to the front and moved cautiously toward the curtains. The magic around him seemed to be humming now the closer he got to the vines. He took a deep breath and stepped through the curtains pushing one side back slightly with his left hand as he stepped through.

He felt pressure and a jerk the moment he stepped through, the world swirled around him before stopping abruptly and he was barely able to keep balance as his feet hit soft ground.

He didn't need to look around him, he could sense from the magic that he wasn't at Hogwarts anymore. Where he was exactly he was about to find out.


End file.
